Never Turn Back
by XXEclipseSorrowXX
Summary: They never knew that another war was going to outbreak. Not even the Führer knew, but it was their turn to fight back, and they weren't holding their hatred in. { A Little Romance With Ships: Royai, EdWin, AlMei § LingFan }
1. The Sash

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series of 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. It belongs to 'Hiromu' Hiromi Arawaka**

**{ A/N: Why hello everyone! I do believe that this is my first fanfiction. From the bottom of my heart, I sincerely hope you all enjoy my stories! Remember, if you love my stories, please tell your friends!:3 }**

Resembool.

The town of laughter, peacefulness, yet tragedy.

Many martyrs had died, many innocent people murdered.

No one knew the truth of the town.

No one knew the secrets lurking underneath it's mask.

* * *

Xing.

Adventurers descended from the country.

The savers, the healers.

The place where Alkahestry began.

But no one knew its history.

It was for them to find out.

* * *

Amestris.

That one word caused many troubles for the world.

Military.

State Alchemists.

The terror they brought.

It couldn't be helped.

* * *

Ishval.

Those dark skinned, white haired and red eyed 'monsters.'

No one knew the truth.

They just got judged.

Without getting a second thought to it.

Wars destroyed it.

The heroes rebuilt it.

Now it was their turn.

To fight back.

* * *

Rain poured down from the grey sky, the sun hidden amongst the clouds. It hardly rained in Central, making it a truly horrific - yet enjoyable sight. A pen tapped against a wooden desk, the tapping mimicking the rain outside. As the figure stretched, yawning softly, they spoke. "Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye?" The voice was husky, a deep toned voice that sounded somewhat attractive. It belonged to Roy Mustang, a now General of the Military of Amestris and the legendary Flame Alchemist.

"Yes, General?" The Lieutenant Colonel answered politely, walking slowly over to her superior's desk. The woman was Riza Hawkeye, the daughter of the alchemist who created Flame Alchemy and the woman with the Hawk's eye. As she got to the General's desk, she nodded slightly to him, placing her hands in front of her in a sophisticated manner.

The man chuckled to himself, slowly swivelling his chair over to overlooking the city. "Have the reports came in from Miles and Scar? About how Ishval is doing?" He questioned abruptly, a small smile on his face as he turned back to face the Lieutenant Colonel.

"The reports, sir? We haven't received any for the past 4 months. . . ." She replied while checking her notes, making sure she was not mistaken. It was strange for them not to have gotten a report. Something fishy was happening. . .

His face blanched, all colour leaving his face suddenly. "You don't think they've been?. ." His breath was caught short. Shock rippled through his body suddenly, his thoughts leaving his body. As the General stood up quickly, Roy marched passed Riza, opening the door and waiting for the woman to join him. "You coming, Hawkeye?"

Riza knew where he was coming from. Those thoughts he was having, she was having them too. It scared her that it could be true, or. . . something worse could be happening. "Yes, sir." She answered as she walked out of his office, making her way down to the Führer's office.

Roy smiled at her, shaking his head slowly. "So without me saying anything, you knew where I was heading?" He teased, grinning at her.

She sighed irritably, placing a hand to her head. "What if I just want to visit my dear Grandfather? You didn't think about that."

Her little 'comeback' shocked him, but after he gained his composure, he nudged her shoulder. "What's that meant to mean, Hawkeye?" He asked questionably, stretching his arms out forward and yawning some more.

Riza rolled her eyes and shoved him away playfully. "Doesn't matter, General. Let's just go tell the Führer your verdict." The pair were quiet for a while before they encountered the door to the room. The wooden door had patterns on it of dragons and alchemic structures.

As the General pushed the door open, a booming voice welcomed them. "Why hello there, General, Riza! Come in, come in!" Führer Grumman beamed, stepping out of his seat and starting to prepare tea for them. As he poured the mixture into two mugs, he walked over to them, placing the cups in front of the two seats in front of the desk. "Don't be scared! I won't bite - yet."

Roy gulped, the sweat trailing down his forehead as he entered the room. With the Lieutenant Colonel following him, he gave her a weak nod. Sitting on to the seats provided, both of them nodded to each, indicating for Riza to start.

"Well, Führer Grum-"

"Grandfather is fine~" He interrupted her, a cheerful grin on his face and tilting his head slightly.

She sighed infuriately, shaking her head in sheer embarrassment. Thank god he only said that in front of the General. . . . "Well, _Grandfather. _General Mustang here is in charge of the whole restoration of Ishval, right? Well usually each month we get updates from Colonel Miles and Scar, but we haven't. . . For 4 months."

The older man nodded questionably, thinking about the whole situation before speaking.

Roy noticed this, and decided to have his say. "Personally, Führer, I think they could of been murdered. We've always had at least a brief report from them by now. It is quite worrying for the whole restoration of Ishval if they have been killed."

Grumman smiled at Mustang, giving him a reassured look. "Don't worry, if they were killed, we would know by now. I can assure you they are alive and healthy. Although, it does make me question as to why they haven't put their reports in yet."

Riza didn't know what to say. 'Why don't you just say what you are thinking?' _I don't want it to seem like I hate the Ishvalens. . ._ 'It won't happen like that, me. Just say it.' As she cleared her throat loudly, getting the men's attention. "I'd like to have my say on the matter, Grandfather, General." The woman them took a deep breath before continuing. "With this current situation, I'm currently afraid for all of our well beings. I'm starting to think as to what if, _what if_, the Ishvalens will fight back. Take back what they lost." She knew it was a stupid idea, but she had to say it.

The General started to laugh suddenly, clutching his sides in pain and the tears seeping out. "Pfft, Lieutenant Colonel. Why would they do that, exactly? We helped the their country. So why would they seek revenge?"

Grumman didn't reply, he knew that what Riza had said was a possibility, one that most likely was true. As he glanced over at his watch, he smiled at them. "Well, I ought to be going, you two. So you both might as well make your exit as well." He replied as cheerful as usual, grabbing hold of his cap and carefully placing it on his head. The clinks of his steps echoed along the corridor, his stance straight and his thoughts in a world of their own. What if what she was saying was right?

As the General sighed in relief, making his stand as he smiled at his Lieutenant Colonel. "The Führer will sort everything out, remember that." He knew that somehow, they'd find out the reason for why the reports hadn't came in.

Riza stood up with him, standing in a formal stance and smiling back. "I know, I just am worried. What if there is a war on the horizon? Anyways we might as well be going back to duty." She said with a sigh, making her way out of the office.

Roy tilted his head slightly, following her and making his way back to his office. "So, Hawkeye, how are you feeling to-" He was cut off short as his eyes noticed his door being left wide open and Riza standing in the doorway. As he walked past her, he gasped in utter shock. His office. . . . It was, destroyed? Cabinet doors were swung open, paperwork lying all across the floor and glass shards gleaming on the floor. Storming in quickly to see if there was any other mess, he noticed a sash with writing on it. It looked like it was written in blood, the writing all smudged. He couldn't read it, it looked like it was a complete new language that the person had made up.

The Lieutenant Colonel made her way in as well, approaching the General and looking at the sash. "What is that?. . . ." She questioned out loud, tilting his hands so that she could see it.

"It looks like it was written in a completely different lan-"

She cut him off quickly by placing a finger over her lips and shaking her head wearily, fear showing on her face. "It's written in Ishvalen. . . . . It says 'Prepare for the fateful day of your downfall'. ."

**{ Well I hope that was okay for a first chapter! I know it isn't the best, but hey, I tried. So yes, I hope you all will look forward to the next chapter. See you later, my lovelies! }**


	2. Love For Three

**[ Disclaimer: I do not own the series of 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. It belongs to 'Hiromu' Hiromi Arawaka. ] **

** { A/N: So here's chapter 2 of 'Never Turn Back'~ This one focuses on Edward and Winry and the next chapter will focus on other characters until we meet back up with Roy and Riza! I forgot to mention as well that this story is set 5 years after the Promised Day!~ So yeah, I hope you enjoy, remember to favourite and review(: }**

* * *

The sounds of wailing and piercing screams echoed across the Elric home. Night after night, the screams would get louder. Groans were heard from the couples bedroom, quiet arguing over whom was to get up.

"It's your turn to get up, Ed!" Winry moaned at her man, bringing her knees up to her chest and pushing against his back.

Her cold feet startled him as he suddenly let out a yelp. "Y-Your feet are freezing, Win!" He stuttered quietly, trying to warm himself up quickly.

The woman sighed drily, turning around so that they were back to back. "Just go, Ed, before I kick you out in the cold." She mumbled softly, yawning a little.

Edward gritted his teeth as he slowly arose from his bed, stretching and trudging over to the bedroom door. "I'll get revenge I swear." He sneered playfully, leaving the room.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that, love."

* * *

The walls were a dull blue which were covered in photographs and notes. In the middle of said room, was a cot that contained a small, baby boy. His name was Theo Roy Elric, son of Edward and Winry Elric. The young boy was a precious thing to the couple, making them bond and cherish each moment more. His soft wailing suddenly stopped when he heard the clicks of bare and metal feet from down the hall. Knowing it was his father, Theo started to giggle, thrusting his arms into the air and making grabby movements.

Edward entered the room cautiously, walking over to the cot and noticing his overjoyed son. It was a sight that made the man smile, just seeing his dear son made everything better. (Except for being with his wife, of course.) As he slowly scooped the young boy into his arms, he made a quiet cooing noise. "Go to sleep, my little one. It'll be okay, your daddy is here."

Theo was in awe. The fact that the sounds his father was making made him feel sleepy, it felt great. He brought his hands up to Ed's face, slowly caressing and tugging at it. He giggled a little and shut his eyes, letting go of his grip and cooing as well.

A hum escaped the mans soft lips as he gently pecked his son's forehead. His work here was done. There was no need for him to disturb his son's slumber anymore. As he placed Theo back into his cot, Edward tiptoed back over to the door, but not before looking at the photos on the wall. It was full of family pictures of his uncle and aunt, parents and Winry being pregnant. The most noticeable picture being the one they got took a few days after the birth. It seemed like everyone who was close to the pair was there. Al, Mei, Pinako, Roy and Riza surrounded the new parents, grins plastered on their faces and hands gripping on to each other's. Both of them were truly blessed to have such a caring environment around them. The man then walked out of the room, making his way back to the shared bedroom. Crawling back into bed carefully and quietly, he placed a soft kiss on his wife's forehead. Smiling contently at her, he lay back and closed his eyes, awaiting for the dreams to come.

* * *

A gleaming shine of the daylight sun awoke the woman from her slumber. As she yawned almost immediately after she awoke, she looked over at the sleeping form of her husband. Oh what a sight it was to see him like that. It make her think about the past, as to how he was used as a human weapon. She hated alchemy after what she saw what the military would do if you had that power. No matter how much she tried to respect it, she couldn't. It was impossible for her. Winry gingerly got out of the bed, slipping on her slippers and making her way to the kitchen. When she walked past her son's room, she could hear soft snoring. Shaking her head slowly, she smiled. Her son was definitely her husband's child. As the woman made her way into the kitchen, she decided to make a start on breakfast.

The smell of freshly made pancakes made him drool. Edward smirked as he got out of bed and made his way downstairs, the clanks of his automail foot echoing across the house. He found her humming away at the radio, placing the freshly made pancakes on some plates and not realising he was there. Taking the opportunity, Ed snook up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his head against her shoulder. "Hello, beautiful!~"

Winry let out a yelp, swiftly turning around and hitting his head with a wrench. "Dammit Ed! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He groaned in pain, clutching his now throbbing head and scowling. "For God's sake Winry. . . . Easy with that wrench!"

The blonde woman sighed ruefully, turning back towards the pancakes. "Have you woke Theo up yet?" She questioned, knowing what his answer was going to be without him answering.

"Ah. . . No, not yet. Shall I wake him up now?" He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, realising that it was his turn to wake him up.

As she brought the plates to the table, she nodded weakly. Without him saying another word, the man shot off towards the young boys bedroom. Winry gritted her teeth in pain, clutching on to her sides. She felt like she was going to puke, but she needed to hold it in, for now.

Edward returned briskly with a rather annoyed Theo. "He isn't good with mornings." He remarked while placing the boy into his chair.

"And you only found that out when?" Winry retorted, shooting him a playful glare and forcing a smile, trying to ignore the agonising pains.

The male rolled his eyes, slouching into his chair and licking his lips in hunger. "Thanks for the meal, Win!~"

She shook her head quickly, laughing gently and ruffling Theo's hair. "It's okay, Ed!" She laughed some more and she placed a plate in front of Theo, starting to cut it up and give a few pieces to him.

The young boy gaped at the food, starting to prod at it with his tiny fingers before quickly latching his month on to the fork and eating it. Although, as he stared at his father with an excited glare, he spat the food back up.

"Geez, Theo. Watch it when you're eating, bud." Edward remarked, having a somewhat disgusted look on his face, but he quickly shook it off and laughed.

"For goodness sake Ed! He's only seven months old, what else can he do?!" Winry retorted, quickly running over to the kitchen to get a cloth, then returning and wiping up the food mess.

The man shrugged disinterestedly, gathering up his plate and glass and bringing it over to the sink. "Have you had breakfast yet, Win?" He asked her while turning on the tap, letting the warm water flow.

"Yeah. ." She replied quieter than she intended, looking away. It wasn't _exactly_ lie, she did have breakfast, she just ended up throwing it up anyways. After turning back to face her husband, she faked a smile. "So, any plans for today?"

He nodded back at her response, but not before giving her a questionable look. She hesitated to answer, didn't she?. . . . He placed the now clean plate and glass into the cupboard, walking over to his wife and wrapping his arms around her stomach, his lips gently kissing her cheek. "Well for today I was going to get my research finalised before Al and Mei visit us. Although, that can wait if there's something you want to do?"

"Oh, no no no. I'm perfectly fine, you can go finish your research!" She replied cheerfully, planting a kiss on to his lips quickly before bringing her attention back to Theo, starting to feed him again. Just as Edward went to walk off to his study, Winry stopped him abruptly, clinging on to the hem of his shirt. "Ah. . . I'll be going out later with Theo, okay?"

He shook his head slowly, giving her a smile. "Oh Win. You don't need to ever ask for permission to leave the house, unless it's to meet with another man. Although, do you want me to accompany you to wherever you are heading to?"

"Hmm? No thanks Ed, I'm all good."

Edward nodded, giving her one last kiss before going into his study and shutting the door.

The blonde girl let out a sigh, trying to prepare herself for the later events which were to follow.

* * *

The winter trees swayed gently, their branches bare and slightly moist from the days daily rain. The grassy ground was muddy, although, it looked perfect, not even one imperfection in it. As the grey sky let the rain fall, the clouds covered it completely. No matter how ugly the sky looked, it was still perfect, for her. The soft wails of her son broke her trance, all immediate attention going to him. "What's wrong Theo?" She whispered, resting his body against her waist.

Theo didn't answer, he simply looked down at her belly and poked it with a questioning look.

"Yes, that's right Theo. You have a sibling in my belly." She smiled at him, starting to tickle his chin a little which made him let out a giggle. To be truthful, Winry was super excited. Her family was growing, slowly but surely, and it made her happy. No words could describe her husband's overjoyed face after she said about being pregnant with Theo. 'Now when do I tell him?' She thought to himself. It'd be at least a month until she told him, just to tease him. As she hummed out in joy, she opened the front door to the house. "Ed!~" She called out. "I'm home!"

A knock sounded at his door, so Ed rose from his seat and was greeted by her presence. "Hey Win! I was about to come out to see you there." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed Theo's head, then hers. "So, how was he?"

Winry grinned, carefully shifting their son so that he was leaning against her chest. "He was great! Not a single peep was made the whole time. You can definitely see that Al is his uncle!" She giggled, wrapping her spare arm around her man. "I'm kidding, Ed. I love you." Quickly and gently, the girl pecked his lips.

He shook his head quickly, letting go of the hug and grinning. "Well then. A certain someone should be sleeping in his cot!"

The woman giggled at him, swatting his hand and walking out of the room. "Okay, love."

* * *

**Around 10pm**

A heaved sigh of relief echoed across the couples room. The woman had flopped herself down on to the bed, curling up into a tight ball. 'When should I tell him?' She questioned herself, bringing her hand down to trail across her stomach. It really was a blessed miracle.

"Hey Win!"

A voice interrupted her thoughts. As she looked up at the person, she smiled at the worried look in his eyes. "Hi Eddo." Winry replied sleepily, rubbing at her sea blue eyes and yawning quietly, outstretching her arms.

He gently sat on the edge of the bed, a warm palm comforting her back. "Are you ok? . . . ."

Shaking her head quickly, she gave him a smile. "I am, Ed. No need to worry about little, old me."

Giving her a concerned nod, Edward sighed. "If you say so, Win. . . ." He replied in a unsure tone, standing up from the bed and starting to strip down into his boxers. As the man crawled into the bed slowly, he gazed into his wife's eyes. "You know what, Winry. I love you _way_ too much."

A flustered blush emerged on her cheeks, making the woman look down in embarrassment. "Oh, Ed. . ." She breathed out quietly, pausing for a moment. "I love you too." She then crawled into the bed beside her husband, latching a hand on to his and entwining their fingers.

A small smirk resided on his lips as he trailed his cool, automail leg against her flesh one. Bringing an arm around her curvy hips, Edward slowly kissed her forehead. "Night, my love."

She nuzzled her head into his chest, letting out a sigh and smiling a little. "Night, my dear." Winry replied quietly, letting her eyes rest and her dreams wander.

* * *

The thing the pair didn't know was that their happiness would be short lived. Who said that everyone lived happily ever after? Because it'll never happen for them, _ever_.

* * *

**[[ Well then here you go guys! The most anticipated (not really) Chapter 2, Love For Three! I hope you all enjoyed it and leave lovely reviews! Also, you all better enjoy these beginning love chapters, as there won't be any love for a long while!~ Thanks for reading my story, my lovelies :3 ]]**


	3. The Arising Issue In Xing

**[ Disclaimer: I do not own the series of 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. It belongs to 'Hiromu' Hiromi Arawaka. ] **

* * *

**{ A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. They really make me happy that someone takes their time to write a short thing about this story! Hopefully this chapter won't be as rushed~ For this chapter it shall have AlMei and LingFan :3 Enjoy! }**

* * *

A young xingesen girl stormed through the palace, an angered look on her face. This was the third time this week that he had pissed her off. Why couldn't he just understand the flow of chi? It was simple enough for her, so why not for him? Yes, he was Amestrian, and she was xingesen, but still. They had spent so much time into him learning the xingese language to _help_ him learn, but that didn't work. She slammed open the door to the Emperor Courters', until she suddenly saw the men. Around 13 old-ish men where situated around the table, with Ling as the head.

"Ah, Mei. I'm sorry but I'm having a serious discussion with the council of elders, mind coming back later?" Ling spoke out clearly, trying to keep a calm face as he forced a smile at the men.

The young girl nodded quickly, turning on her heels and rushing out of the room. She had to forget he was having that meeting, didn't she? He was trying to abolish the law of having children with each clan. So far, he wasn't having any luck. They wouldn't let him have his say properly, just interrupting him to say their petty needs. Yes, their reason was sort of right. Ling would just be suddenly stopping a tradition which had been going on for centuries, of course they'd get upset. Although, she knew her half-brother wasn't giving up without a fight. She grinned a little, starting to skip down the hallways, completely forgetting her anger against Alphonse.

As if by magic, Alphonse trudged around the corner, his eyes looking droopy and a saddened expression on his face. His golden eyes scanned his surroundings slowly, until his eyes finally rested on Mei. "I'm sorry Mei. . . I'm just really tired today I just couldn't focus."

She let out a weary sigh, walking over to him slowly and smiling gently. "It's okay Al-sama, I'm sorry I snapped at you." She breathed out quietly.

He gave a quick shake of his head, letting a grin form on his pale lips. "No need to apologise Mei, I'm the one at fault!"

_Strange. . . His mood suddenly changed,_ she thought to herself as she examined the man carefully. There seemed to be nothing troubling him, as such. Yet he still was a peculiar being. "Okay, okay. You are the one at fault." She replied while putting her hands up and shaking her head, giggling quietly.

Alphonse beamed in a childish way, grabbing hold of her hands and stroking them gently. This had been a thing for him, the touching that is. Ever since he got his body back he felt the _need_ of touching another, as if he'd die without doing so. It just so happened that Mei was that one he always touched. Letting go of her hands slowly, Al outstretched his arms and wrapped them tightly around her. Her warmth enlightened him, making him feel like he was in peace.

Mei stifled a giggle as she nuzzled her head into his shoulder. Oh how she could get used to this. . . .

Abruptly, Lan Fan came storming out of the Emperor Courters', a scowling look on her face. Just when she was to march past the pair, Mei grabbed on to her sleeve. "Lan Fan, what happened?" She questioned, her voice wavering in worry as she pulled back from the hug.

The older woman let out an irritable sigh, letting her body try to relax and her hands trembling. "It's the Emperor. . . The Council Of Elders have decided to sign him on to an arranged marriage and he's to meet her tomorrow. Then, they have to. . ." The sound of her voice breaking was heeded as she let the tears flow down her face. She didn't want this for him, she knew he wanted to stop this, but he couldn't. He was given a week before he had to impregnate her, if he didn't do that his status as Emperor would be taken off him.

Al decided to comfort her, taking a step closer to her and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Oh Lan Fan. . ." He breathed out quietly, his eyes shaking. "Ling. . . He'll find a way out of this, you should know that. . . Don't give up hope on him yet, okay?"

She nodded a little and wrapped her arms around Mei and Alphonse. "Thanks. . You two, for caring. . ."

Mei lifted up her pale hand and gently stroked away her tears. "Shhh. . . You'll be okay. . . ." Mei hesitated for a little before continuing. "He'll be okay. . . I promise. . ." She replied finally in a reassuring tone, smiling gently. In all honesty, she quite frankly couldn't believe it herself. The fact that no matter _how_ much work Ling put in to prevent this, it still was going to happened. He swore to her that this was the end of all family clans fighting against each other.

The older woman gave a quick nod, sniffling and pulling back. "Okay, I must go back to the door where the Young Lord is." Replying in sophisticated manner; she started to walk down to the end of the hall, towards the Emperor Courters.

Al let out a small chuckle, looking over at the girl beside her and forcing a smile. "Well, it seems like he's in quite a predicament."

"You don't say, Alphonse-sama. Although, I know he'll get through this. This is Ling we are talking about, remember? The one who let Greed control his bo -"

"Yeah, yeah. I know Mei." He muttered, rolling his eyes. "- , so he can't let this get him down." Alphonse mocked in a high pitch voice, smirking.

She swatted his arm quickly, letting out a scoff and walking on off to the entrance of the palace. It was pretty nice out, with the sky so blue and the sun shining as golden and bright as ever. She rarely stayed inside the palace, as the gardens were just the _perfect_ place for her. Xiao-Mei often hanged around there too, which made the place even more enhancing for her. It was fun, it just being her and the little panda out relaxing in the sun. Occasionally, Alphonse would find the pair, curled up in a tight ball under a tree. She'd then wake up to his presence beside her, sleeping as well with a small smile plastered on his gentle lips. Mei quickly stopped her thoughts from getting any further as a pink tinge formed on her cheeks.

Alphonse noticed this, and laughed abruptly. "Oh Mei! You should see your face, it's beetroot!" The Amestrian-Xersian man joked, walking over to her and ruffling her hair.

"Don't tease me Al-sama! I can't help it if I blush occasionally." The girl pouted, glaring up at his golden-green eyes with a stern look.

Bringing his hand back to trail through his hair, he let out a chuckle and rolled his eyes. "Right, right, my princess. Let's get going to the garden, eh?" He replied as he latched his lanky hand on to her soft one.

She blushed slightly, nodding gently and starting to walk outside too.

The air was crisp, cold and awakening while it being reverentially peaceful out. There was never a day were it was horrid weather in Xing, everyday seemed to have the beaming sun with the few fluffy clouds at times. Having to admit it, Mei didn't like it that way. The way the rain trailed down window panes, the way snowflakes glistened in the sky as it landed on an imperfect ground, it excited her. Different types of weather made her wish to stay in Amestris, but the inevitable was to come. She had to go back to her clan or they would eventually perish. You see, her clan wasn't from _high_ standards. If anything, they were the lowest down in poverty out of all the clans. She knew all hope was on her, being the Emperor's, but the pressure was overwhelming. Going to Amestris was her only hope, she had to go find the secret of immortality. Although, that one question often popped to her head.

What if I never went to Amestris? _I'd of never met my new friends, my love. . . And even that Ling. He helped my clan so much that I owe my life to him. He took my clan in as his own, along with the others, and treated them with upmost respect. Something no normalised citizen could do. _Then when he offered her to _live_ with him, that's what shocked her. Ling Yao, the now Emperor of Xing, it's ruler, was requesting for her to live with him? With all honesty, she had to admit she didn't believe him. It was a strange, abrupt request to have. After a week or so of constant begging, the young girl finally gave in. It wasn't going to be permanent, was it? Being in a new household was a completely different environment. There were maids everywhere, literally they must be crawling off the walls! In the beginning, it was quite hard for her to adjust. It just seemed, how to put it, strange? Although, after some time, Mei came to not mind the bustling life throughout the palace. She had learnt to befriend the maids, being able to have a completely normal conversation with them. Even though she had a magnificent life now, she did wish that she could still live back with her family.

As the pair approached the cherry blossoms, Mei quickly let go off his now sweaty palm and threw herself at the ground.

"Come on Alphonse-Sama! It's fun down here!~" She giggled while looking up at the branches. A small, black and white creature suddenly hopped down and started to nuzzle against the xingese girl.

Al laughed at the panda as he sat down beside the girl, smiling at her. "Xiao-Mei, how long have you _exactly_ been up there?" He questioned curiously, bringing a careful hand up to stroke her soft fur.

Letting out a small squeak, the panda showed an expression of not knowing, but not before starting to curl up into a ball on the girl's shoulder.

"Oh Xiao-Mei. . . ." The girl said in a whisper. "Anyways, Al-sama. Do you mind if I take a nap?"

He let out a weary sigh and grinned. "That's okay, Mei. I might sleep too. . ."

After he spoke those few words, he noticed girl was already sound over, her glossy black hair in tangles around her petite face. She was such a gorgeous girl. . .

* * *

The sudden nattering sound of men echoed across the palace hall as the Emperor Courters' door opened. All of the Council Of Elders were finally gone when Ling suddenly stumbled out, collapsing. "Lan Fan?" He called out as his voice trembled almost imperceptibly, his face blanching.

After hearing the pain in his voice, the woman quickly rushed to where he was. She was just out patrolling the palace in frustration when his voice was heeded. When she abruptly saw the form of the Emperor; she blanched as well. Quickly kneeling down beside him, Lan Fan went grabbed hold of his arms, heaving him up. "Oh, Young Lord. You mustn't overexert yourself. Now, what happened this time?"

"I'm. . . Hungry. . ." As Ling gulped silently yet noticeably; he shut his eyes suddenly and started to snore quietly. His skinny body was curled up into a frail ball, mimicking how a young puppy would sleep soundly.

Trailing her human hand along his noticeable cheekbones, she let out mulled, loud sigh. Oh how Ling was so kind and yet strong willed in his simple mind. Even if or _when_ he was deeply offended, he'd just let out a grating sigh and pretend like the whole situation was _ok_, even if it could _never_ be ok. How could he keep that straight face when he was told about the situation?. . .

Slowly heaving his surprisingly light body over her automail cover shoulder, Lan Fan began to wander over to the kitchen. As her dark eyes inspected the room for the chefs, she suddenly remembered. _Oh yeah, the Young Lord had let the palace workers off early for the annual Xingese worship parade,_ she thought out loud with definite eye-roll. He really had to not to be _too_ kind to them all; incase they take it for granted.

An impeccable sigh emerged from Ling's parted lips as she jadedly placed him on the kitchen's ragged, old couch. "Now, time to find the food from the cupboards," she mumbled irritably; swinging open the nearest cupboard to her and taking out a loaf of bread. That'd have to be sufficient, for now. When she closed the cupboard door, and made it back towards Ling; he was sort of awake.

"Lan Fan?" He questioned wearily, blinking slowly and looking straight into her eyes. _Oh how beautiful they are_, he thought quietly, letting out a very quiet chuckle.

As she nodded; she sat down gently beside him, handing him the loaf. "Here, eat up Young Lord. You fainted not so long ago because you were famished. Be careful not to overexert yourself next time, _please_,"

While taking a quick bite of the loaf, he lavished in the taste. It was so refreshing, he definitely had to eat it more often after he awoke from his sleep. He nodded slightly at her, before taking another bite. "Okay Lan Fan, you honestly don't need to worry about me _that_ much,"

"Okay, your majesty, I'm sorry, but you still need to not work _too_ much," she mumbled quietly and looked out to the now loud and busy hallways. The parade was over now, wasn't it? She didn't even get the time to ask him _that_ question. . . All the workers had returned to their normal duties so she latched her hand on to his; dragging him out of the kitchen. "We have to go, Young Lord. The workers have returned from the parade so we must make ourselves scarce now,"

Ling grumbled annoyingly, nodding at her and forcing a smile. "Well I might as well get back to the paperwork which awaits me then," he joked miserably, pouting, and starting to walk in the Emperor Courters' without looking back.

The woman didn't reply; she just simply nodded and made her way towards the chambers. Why couldn't she of asked him earlier on? It was a simple question which she could of uttered quickly as well. . . She'd have to ask him later, but first, she needed a plan to stop it as well. Once she got into the chambers hall, she slowly walked over to the nearby wall. As she gently touched the wall with her human hand, feeling the different swirly patterns, she let out a disbelief sigh and smile. Oh how could he be so wonderful, yet naive.

* * *

**A/N: Well I must say, this chapter took me forever to write. I've been having exam preparations left right and centre constantly, and it's quite exhausting. For quite a while, I had lost my muse with this story as I was scared to continue it as I feel like I cannot portray the characters that well. I'm also a big action lover so I am struggling a little to make nice, innocent chapters. Although, I can assure you that the next chapter will be about Ishval with Miles and Scar, also this is were the T rating comes into place, enough said. Other than that I deeply hope this chapter was sufficient enough for you as I did try to make it somewhat interesting. **

**I'd really like to thank JinyiWei, BluezebraAFHS and Rex the wolf for placing this story in their Follow list and SpenstarianCreed1 and amestrian alchemist for placing this in their Favourites and their Follow list! **

**** BluezebraAFHS: Thank you very much for your review! I hope that this chapter isn't as rushed as the last one and I really do hope you enjoy this one and the others to come~**

**** SpenstarianCreed1: Thank you very much for your review! It really made me happy and I'm overjoyed that you are eager for the next chapters~**


End file.
